


someone like me: parts one & two

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: (this doesn't comply with the 'cousin theory'), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa’s magic is supposed to be a secret, but word gets out; gets out and travels fast and far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I ended up having to fill this one in two parts.

Elsa’s magic is supposed to be a secret, but word gets out; gets out and travels fast and far.

Rapunzel is a princess now, and free, but when she hears Elsa’s story, it’s all too familiar. And not just to her. Eugene is angered by what they hear, as well.

So they go to Arendelle. They must talk to the land’s royal family. That is the intent, at least. No one will let them inside the castle gates – let _anyone_ in.

Luckily, Eugene was once a thief, and Arendelle’s castle is child’s play for breaking into.

Elsa is terrified to see them. “I have to be in here. I have to keep everyone safe.”

“I understand thinking that,” Rapunzel says, “but Princess Elsa, you deserve to be free.”

“How could you know?”

“Well, it’s a long story…”

Rapunzel looks at Eugene, who – despite the serious situation – is grinning. Any chance to tell a story.

Especially that one.

And that one story is enough to convince Elsa to sneak out, just briefly. She won’t go out and to see Anna; won’t put her sister in that danger. But she will go where there are no people and try to learn some control. Maybe get some advice.

Elsa knows just the place.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa can’t see it, but Rapunzel blushes.

As they travel towards the grove where the trolls live, Elsa sits behind Rapunzel on her royal steed, while Eugene trails behind on Maximus.

“Your husband is quite the storyteller.”

Elsa can’t see it, but Rapunzel blushes.

“He’s… Not my husband. We thought that might happen, once, but…” She trails off with clear embarrassment in her voice.

Elsa understands in an instant. “That’s also something we have in common, then,” she whispers, laying a hand over Rapunzel’s. The brunette’s eyes widen, and she can feel Elsa’s cold touch through her glove, but it’s not unpleasant.

Behind the girls, Maximus gives a protective and cautious snort. Eugene rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I see it, Max. Don’t worry so much. I think they could be good for each other.”


End file.
